In recent years, autonomous robots have found a wide range of applications in people's life. Various kinds of cleaning robots, such as sweeping robot, moping robot, and window-cleaning robot, have gradually been used for accomplishing various types of relatively simple cleaning duties in domestic household environment. For large public places, a large-scale commercial cleaning robot can be used for cleaning. Most commercial cleaning robots are differentiated from the household cleaning robot in terms of a greater autonomy function, a much longer battery life, and a larger volume and capacity.